


Six Moments that led to Clark kissing Lex

by fanspagle



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspagle/pseuds/fanspagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six moments at the beginning of the season one that led to Clark kissing Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Moments that led to Clark kissing Lex

## Six Moments that led to Clark kissing Lex

by Fan_Spagle

<http://fan-spagle.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Six Moments that led to Clark Kent kissing Lex Luthor. Author: Fan_spagle  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Summary: Six moments at the beginning of the season one that led to Clark kissing Lex. 

* * *

Moment Number One. 

It's said that just before you die you have a moment of clarity, that all the little mundane things you never took the time to appreciate become the very reasons you were born in the first place. 

In that split second, you wish desperately for just a single hour more, so you can finally embrace the mundane as the precious gift it is. 

For that flash of a second, you mourn everything you didn't get to do, and wish for one more sunset, one more long talk with a friend, and one final sip of the coffee your mother always made you on Sunday mornings. 

That's what Clark Kent had always heard, but when the speeding Porsche hit him full on, nothing like that happened to him. Maybe it was because somewhere deep inside Clark knew he was going to survive. 

That's not to say he didn't have a moment of clarity... but his vision had nothing to do with the mundane, but in fact, the very opposite. 

Clark had a vision of fantastic feats, and death defying rescues. He saw himself, for that one brief instant, as the man he would become. 

It was the most terrifying moment of Clark's young life...the vision made him freeze, wide eyed with shock and the colors blue, red and yellow blinding him from all sides. 

Instead of seeing an end to his life, he saw a fantastic and unbelievable beginning. 

Clark realized, in that moment, he was more than just a simple young boy. He wondered briefly as the metal hit his body, what the young man with crystal blue eyes envisioned just before he slammed his eyes shut. 

* * *

The Second Moment 

Clark had never though about money nor power, in fact he saw no need for it. Maybe it was Jonathan Kent's voice in his mind that screamed of greed and the evils that come with power...none the less, Wealth had never been Clark's dream. 

And as he walked around the large castle listening to Lex tell him about the history of the place, he only listened to half of the conversation. Clark was way too fascinated with the subtext of Lex's words to listen to the droning museum tour. 

Other than meeting Lex on the river side as they stared at each other in shock, this was the first time he really talked to older boy. Clark supposed many people looked at Lex and saw the first three things he wanted them to see-- his wealth, his last name and his lack of hair. 

Clark didn't care about any of those three things, no, it was the little things that he was pretty sure no had ever noticed about Lex that Clark found intriguing. 

In the last twenty minutes, since Lex accidentally threw a sword at his head, the young man had bared his life story to him. Clark counted an amazing fourteen times Lex had put down his name, appearance, or wealth. The shocking thing was Lex didn't seem to notice he was doing it, in fact, Clark was pretty sure this was how the young man talked all the time. 

And then Lex looked into the oddly placed mirror, in the very bare room. His expression was filled with cool indifference as he rubbed a hand down his bald head and called himself a freak. 

Clark realized, as the young man turned and gave him a shrug, "I'm use to people judging me, Clark." That this boy believed all the things said about him...and more importantly Lex desperately needed a real friend. 

So when he asked, "Clark, do you think a man can fly?" Clark was tempted for a moment to say something dismissive like, "Lex, men can't fly," to change the intensity of the conversation... and maybe, he would have, if not for the clarity he had the other day...but, Lex Luthor needed to be saved...no, not physically, but in a more important way. 

Lex needed to be saved from his self-defeating mind. 

Clark took a step forward and gave him smile, "I don't know, Lex, I guess it depends how much power he posses." 

Lex stilled for a moment, the cool facade slipped for a moment and the half smile disappeared...Lex had expected Clark to be dismissive. 

"Yes, well, I feel the same," Lex said then shook his head as if unable to believe the weakness he showed. "What I mean is--Clark, Yesterday when I crashed into that bridge, I felt my self leave my body and fly over Smallville." 

Clark smiled, "must've been beautiful, Lex, did you have any clarity while you where up there?" 

Lex again looked shocked and he tilted his head, "yeah, I did," he whispered as if amazed by how much real attention he was getting from Clark...not the normal attention with glances at his three thousand dollar watch or his shiny bald head...Clark looked right into his clear blue eyes and said without a word--- I'm listening to you Lex, I see you. 

"What did you see, Lex?" 

"I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning" He said looking deeply into Clark's eyes "Thanks to you, I have a second chance." 

Clark smiled, "I had the same thing happen to me too, Lex." 

Lex had a stunned look in his eyes as he said, "We have a future, Clark... and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship," for a moment Clark could see the uncertainty Lex tried to hide, he expected Clark to turn and walk away any moment. 

Clark quickly nodded his head, "I think we do too." 

* * *

The Third Moment 

Clark pulled against his restraints and could feel the rope burn against his wrist. He let out a small whimper as he moaned hopelessly, "help me." 

A part of him was terrified by the feelings in his body and the other half was incredibly integrated by it. He felt everything at the moment. 

The cold chill in the air that bit at his naked skin, the exquisite pain in his arms and legs, weakening with every second he was held up there. 

He had never in his life felt like this. 

He had never, in fact, felt anything, his skin unbreakable and impenetrable by any force...nothing ever weaken him, but now, now he felt weak everywhere. 

The pull of the rope burnt into his skin again and he grinded his teeth together, "HELP ME!" he shouted more desperately as his mind deferred to more important matters. 

Jeremy Creek was going to hurt innocent people and Clark felt every part of his soul crying out to go save them. 

This was what he was meant to do.  
His mission in life.   
Saving people 

Since the car accident he knew his path and now, his first task at hand, and he was going to fail. 

He pulled tighter but the necklace hit his chest and he felt a sharp pain throughout his whole body. He wanted to curse out loud, scream at the injustice but he merely hung his head in defeat. 

"Clark?" 

Clark's head shot up as he looked into the bright light coming from his savior. 

"Lex?" he whispered in shock. 

"Oh my god, Clark," Lex said as he ran over and helped him down, "who did this to you?" he asked and Clark could hear the fierce protectiveness in his voice. 

Clark didn't answer as he ripped the necklace off his neck with the last bit of strength he had. 

He could feel his powers returning, but he wasn't at full strength, "Clark, we should take you to the doctors." 

Clark shook his head and was about to run off when he stopped and looked at Lex. 

He had two missions right now...save the people from Creek, and save Lex from his self-defeating mind. 

Clark was a firm believer on killing two birds with one stone...not that he would ever kill a bird let alone two...but you get what he means. 

He took a deep breath, feeling a bit better with each one he took. He explained to Lex what was going on as he put on his clothes fast. 

Lex nodded his head and pulled out his cell, "I'll call the school immediately and inform them of the danger," he said already half way through dialing. 

"Lex, I have to get there and stop him." Clark said. 

"I'll drive you." 

Clark clenched his jaw, he knew he could run there faster, but instead he sighed and told Lex to hurry. "We'll use your extensive need for speed to good use," he said as he and Lex ran to the car. 

Lex had chuckled and Clark could see a light in Lex's eyes he had never seen before. Clark was glad he had made this choice--maybe this hero stuff was exactly what Lex needed to gain more confidence in him self. 

Clark made it just in time to see all the kids running out of the school and Jeremy screeching that his plans had been ruined. Clark quietly got him down to the ground, pretending that Creek's weakness was the reason he fell so hard and fast. 

When it was all over Clark had turned to Lex, "I couldn't have done it with out you...thank you." 

Lex looked like he wanted to kick at the dirt at his feet and actually blushed for a mere second, "it was nothing, Clark." 

Clark shook his head, "believe me, Lex, saving me and half the town's kids is not something to snort at." 

Lex looked into his eyes and smiled a real smile. Clark reached out and wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulders, "come on, buddy, how about you give me a lift home." 

Lex's smile grew even larger, "okay, Clark." 

* * *

The Fourth Moment 

"It was my mother's," Lex said as he held out the black lead box to Clark. 

Clark looked at the box and then up to Lex's pleading blue eyes. Clark could tell he was waiting for him to say he wouldn't accept the gift. 

"Lex," Clark said as he took the box with reverence, "This is...amazing, I can't believe you're giving me this." 

Lex looked away and shrugged, "it's not like I'm giving you a truck, Clark," he said with a bit of a playful smile. 

Clark snorted, "no, Lex, it's worth a million new red Fords." 

Lex shook his head in amusement, "its worth a lot, but I think you're overvaluing it." 

Clark shook his head and held it closer to his chest, "I can only guess how priceless something that belonged to your mother is to you...and that makes it priceless and precious to me as well." 

Clark ran his hands down it's smooth aged surface and then looked deep into Lex's eyes, "thank you, I love it." 

Lex shrugged once more trying desperately to keep his cool facade on the surface, "really, Clark, it's nothing." 

Clark could tell that Lex was use to people just taking from him and never getting any real thank you back. Clark felt an anger grow in him at the thought of how much the beautiful man in front of him must have been used. 

Clark gave him another blinding smile and a quick hug. He would have to think long and hard about what he would give to Lex to show him how much he appreciated the treasure. 

He looked up and saw the way Lex was trying to inch closer, he gave Lex a "come here" and wrapped his arm around him, "hey, I was thinking, Lex." 

"hmm?" Lex said absently and Clark could tell he was fighting not to snuggle closer. 

Clark playfully sighed and pulled him tighter to his chest, "how about we play war with this troy game you have." 

Lex shook his head, "I told you Clark, it's not a game, my dad..." 

Clark quickly moved his chin up and made Lex look into his eyes, "is your dad here right now, Lex?" 

Lex shook his head. 

"Then I say we do something crazy--I say, we play with it-be big kids-hell, I'll even let you be on the winning team." 

Lex laughed out loud and Clark couldn't remember hearing a more beautiful sound. 

* * *

The Fifth Moment  
This one is in Lex's POV 

Lex went through the files in his computer trying to find anything to occupy his mind. He looked at the clock on the right hand corner of his desk and grinded his teeth in irritation. 11:30, still a half an hour till Clark came by with his weekly delivery. 

Clark Kent...the young boy that, since the first time they meet, has been pulling down every wall Lex has carefully constructed. It was like Clark had a power to look beyond all his bullshit and see the real him. 

Every time Clark looked at Lex, he felt naked and bare, in a way he had never felt before. 

When Lex tried to get his footing and show his Luthorian side, Clark would look past it and smile at the part of him that was just purely Lex. 

Clark looked at him like he was worth something beyond his wealth and name...in fact, Clark never even brought it up. 

He never asked about his money or father, never asked how it felt to be a Luthor. When they talked, Clark would stand as close as Lex stood next to him. He'd smile down at Lex and ask questions like the one he asked yesterday. 

"Lex, have you ever eaten ice cream so fast you got brain freeze?" 

Lex snorted and nodded his head, "yeah, sure, who hasn't?" 

"Would you explain what it feels like for you?" 

"You've never had a brain freeze, Clark?" 

Clark shrugged and looked away, "I don't remember...will you though?" 

Clark would ask question like that all the time. He'd just listen to Lex's voice as he answered mundane questions that seemed to intrigue Clark to no end. 

The relief of talking about childish, pointless things with Clark was quickly becoming Lex's favorite part of the day. Clark would stroll in and give him a smile that said, "Hey, I'm glad to see you.' 

Lex can't remember every being the recipient of one of those smiles...he always got the "hey, I'm glad to see you still have all your money." smiles 

"Hey, Lex, what's with the doom and gloom frown?" 

Lex looked up and saw Clark walking in with that smile he had just been thinking about. 

"Clark," Lex said as he got up and walked over, "I'm glad you came over early." 

Clark smiled, "me too, Lex, but what's with the frown?' 

Lex sighed, "It's nothing, really--but there's a reason, besides your great company of course, to why I'm glad to see you." 

Clark flopped on the couch and gave him his undivided attention, "Well, ask away, anything you ask- it's yours." 

Lex smiled with a blinding force, ohhh, the things he could ask of Clark--but he'd never take advantage of such an offer...Never take advantage of his only friend. 

"LuthorCorp is holding a benefit at the new museum, their housing all of Alexander the Greats work and I though, well, I thought you might like to accompany me." 

Clark gave a quick nod of approval, "Sounds like fun," he said. 

"About your dad," Lex said knowing that Jonathan Kent wouldn't be all to thrilled about his son spending the night out with a Luthor. 

He saw Clark get up and move close. This was when Lex usually acted completely out of character, whenever Clark came near him, he would crave the boy's touch. 

Clark would actual hug him--Hug Lex, something no one dared to do--something Lex screamed for and now-now it seemed someone was actually listening, because Clark instantly wrapped his arm around Lex's shoulders. 

"Lex," he said as if his name meant more than disappointment, "don't worry about my parents, alright, I said I'd go and I will." 

Lex nodded but still he had to help out, it was what he was good out--what use would he be to Clark, if he didn't find ways to be helpful? 

"Yes, but maybe I could talk to him?" 

"Lex," Clark sighed, "don't worry about it, you don't have to always think of ways to help me out." 

Lex furrowed his brow, "but, it's what I do," he said in confusion. 

Clark chuckled warm and sweet--god, Lex would walk through fire to hear it everyday, "Lex, if you haven't figured it out yet, let me explain," Clark turned him so he was looking into Lex's eyes, "I'm not like everyone else, you can relax--Lex, for once let someone help you out." 

Lex stared at him in shock, he didn't know what to say--well, he did, but saying... 

"Please, never leave," Sounded too needy, too much like the truth, because one day Clark would. 

* * *

Lex watched Clark slide into the limo, looking straight at him and not at the beautiful automobile, Lex was certain, he had never been in before. 

"So, what do you think?" Lex asked as he spread out his arms, indicating the stunning long stretch of the limo. 

Clark's eyes never left his, "I'm pretty certain I've never seen anything more beautiful." 

Lex stared into those eyes that held something close to a promise, and he desperately want to know what that was--because every part of his soul wanted it. 

* * *

Lex ran out of the art gallery to see the smashed up bus and his heart constricted. 

He saw Clark a few feet away from the accident, brushing glass off his suit, "Clark," he screamed, as he ran faster than his legs had ever moved before. 

"Oh god, Clark, you okay?" he asked as Clark looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I think so, Lex," he said looking around as if someone was going to come out and attack them. 

Lex reached out and put his hand on Clark's shoulder, "You want to get out of here?" he asked as he gazed over at the bus and saw the odd way it had been smashed in. 

When he looked back into Clark's eyes he saw the boy was deep in thought. He waited for him to collect his thoughts and kept his hand on his shoulder, watching those amazing eyes come to some kind of decision. 

Clark moved closer and he leaned down, "Lex, lets get out of here--there's something I want to tell you." 

Lex didn't know why he felt as if his world had just changed directions---regret and anger to certainty and happiness-- but with Clark's words-- 

Oh, how Lex smiled. 

* * *

The Sixth Moment/The End  
This is in Lex's POV again 

Lex walked out of the factory and glared at his father, "You almost got me killed in there," he hissed, only getting a smug smile back. 

"No, Son, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call, remember?" Lionel whispered as he glanced behind him to the fleet of reporters running over. 

"Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor what can you tell us about Level 3?" A reporter shouted out. 

Lex listened with half an ear, interrupting his father's lies to get a quick jab in, which Lionel hastily covered. He pulled Lex into a loose hug and proclaimed, "No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today." 

Lex kept his eyes away from the flashes of the cameras, as his dad held him the same way he always did; as if he were a vial of the worst contagious disease; never to be handled without trepidation and ten possible ways of evacuation. 

He glanced over and saw Clark being held by his parents tightly. Their bright smiles and warm laughter made Lex's heart ache. 

He wanted to rip himself away from his father, run over, and fall on his knees. Beg them for a moments pardon from the prison he had been forced into. 

He felt his father step back quickly when the cameras stopped flashing, but he didn't watch his father walk away. His mind--his heart, wasn't there, it was a few feet away...right next to Clark. 

Clark--the young man, who just a few short days ago, told Lex something astounding. It was on the way back to Smallville, right after the incident with the bus. 

They didn't speak until they hit the halfway mark between the city and home. It was just on top of a hill, and the aerial view of Metropolis was perfect that night. 

"Stop here," Clark had said, pointing to the small look out area, just big enough for a single parked car. 

Lex quickly pulled over, the dirt rising, making it look like a quick fog appeared just to welcome them. 

Clark stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at the lights of the great city of tomorrow. 

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it, Lex?" 

Lex looked away from the gorgeous view of his friend, to the familiar view of his city, "yeah," he said softly. 

"You know what I think every time I stop here?" 

"Every time? You come here often?" Lex asked with a raised brow, "isn't it a bit far, to be a local hangout?" 

Clark shrugged, "It is, but... for the last few weeks, I've been coming here almost every night." 

"Every night?! How in the world do you get here, Clark?" 

Clark looked away from the view and glanced at Lex, "I'm trying to tell you something, important, Lex. Can we play twenty questions later?" 

Lex realized he was stalling, for what reason, he wasn't to sure... "Alright," he said with a nod. 

Clark watched him for a moment and then nodded his own head, "like I was saying, Every time I come here, I look down at the lights and think--this is my future, and I'm only three steps away from it." 

"Three steps?" 

He watched as Clark hold up his index finger with a serious expression on his face, "step one: finish high school." 

Lex nodded, "Aaa, yes, and then it's off to MU." 

Clark shrugged, "maybe--step two: find out all I can about who I am." 

Lex couldn't help but smile at the youthful turn of the conversation--it seemed that Clark, wanted to have that all to common teenage conversation of `Who am I' 

"Clark, that's a lifetime search. We are a constantly changing species, one that will never fully answer that question." 

Clark didn't say anything, but for a moment, his eyes flashed with a sadness Lex couldn't even begin to understand. 

His young friend then held up his third finger, "Step three: save Lex Luthor's life." 

Lex stilled, the smile instantly wiped from his face--what the hell did he just say?! 

He felt his heart began to pound in his chest--this wasn't anywhere near the `Who am I' conversation, he thought they were about to have. 

"You've already done that, Clark, on numerous occasions." Lex said watching Clark's eyes closely...was he joking with him? 

Clark's eyes melted into his--they whispered words into Lex's ears---They spoke of trust, care, kindness--truth. 

Clark looked away, breaking the spell and opening the car door. 

"Let's go outside, where we can really appreciate the view." he said as he slipped out of the car. 

Lex mindlessly opened his door and followed him to the hood of the car. 

They leaned against the tiny sports car; it truly was a breathtaking view. 

The lights from the city looked like an unfit reproduction of the stars up above. From where they stood, they looked like they were caught somewhere in the middle of two different worlds. A forged world of artificial lights and the world of ceaseless beauty and real flames. 

Lex wondered briefly, if Clark and he came from two different words, and it was obvious which one Lex came from. Would it be here in the middle with Clark at his side, where Lex would finally be able to touch reality with being brunt? 

He shook his head, because he knew nothing ever came without being burnt. 

"When I said I wanted to save you life" Lex quickly focused on Clark's mouth, it was moving as if in slow motion, "I meant I wanted to save you from your biggest enemy." 

Lex chuckled without a trace of humour, "My father," he said dryly. 

Clark leaned over their shoulders touching, "no, Lex, he's not the worse." 

Lex could feel the warmth of Clark's breath on his skin; the boy was so close--god, so close, but so far away. 

"You, Lex Luthor, are your own worse enemy." 

Lex blinked and blinked again, "me," he said after a moment. What the hell?! How did Clark--no one had ever read him so--- 

"I see what you do to yourself, Lex," Clark whispered his eyes facing the view but his head almost touching Lex's shoulder, "and I swear to you, before I move to the city, before I embrace my future--I'll save your life." 

Lex could see a million different lights around him, but none, none of them shined as bright as Clark. 

He wanted to pull away, just as much as he wanted to dive in closer...How badly would this one burn? Lex was certain it would burn to the bone. Clark was a star that no mere mortal should dare touch. 

"Why, do you care so much about me, Clark?" 

Clark's face drew closer, so close they were a hair's breath away from each other's lips. "Because, my future, Lex, won't be complete, unless your there with me." 

"Oh god," he muttered, No, No--he couldn't do this-- he pushed away, this was too much. Clark was making his skin feel hot, but oh god, did it feel good. Clark was making him believe things that just weren't possible. 

When he pushed away Clark had smiled, shocking Lex further as he said, "I have years to save you, Lex. I don't mind waiting." 

Lex snorted, trying desperately to regain some control, "and you think, a kiss from you, will save me?" 

The smile Clark gave Lex at that moment became his heaven, his abyss, his complete unknown, "Yeah, Lex I do. And all you have to do is tell me when you're ready." 

And now days later, Lex watched Clark and his parents walk away, their smiles and laughter filling the cold air around him. 

He knew this moment, as the wind picked up and his coat tails flew around him that--right here, right now was important-- 

It took him back to the first time he looked into Clark's eyes, as he flew off the bridge...This moment was as life changing as that was...he flew, and even though he could swear his heart stopped for a moment...He didn't see a dead end. He saw a new beginning---And maybe with Clark's help---he wouldn't being flying alone anymore. 

Because right now---he could turn and walk away, become lost in the world of money and loneliness or--he could simply... 

"CLARK!!" He screamed out. 

Clark froze mid step and turned to him. His smile fading as he looked into his eyes. 

He watched him pull away from his parents and walk towards him, "yeah, Lex?" 

He felt a tug in his heart and a burning sensation in his eyes, "I'm ready," he whispered. 

Clark smiled a blinding smile--that burnt and felt so right---Lex laugh out loud as he ran towards with excitement. 

And there in front of his parents, cameras, hell, the whole fucking town.... 

Clark Kent kissed Lex Luthor. 

The End. 


End file.
